


I Don't Care

by Nikaya



Series: Beyond the Galaxy [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dance, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Social Anxiety, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: The Paladins go to a party celebrating the end of the war where they’re being honored. Keith and Lance are both nervous for very different, yet very similar reasons.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Beyond the Galaxy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for like a YEAR. So here it is, in full! Hope you enjoy it!

**Keith**

**_I'm at a party I don't wanna be at_ **

**_And I don't ever wear a suit and tie_ **

**_Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back_ **

**_Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes_ **

**_Then you take my hand_ **

**_Finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" Hell, yeah_ **

**_You know I love you, did I ever tell you?_ **

**_You make it better like that_ **

**_Don't think I fit in at this party_ **

**_Everyone's got so much to say, yeah_ **

**_I always feel like I'm nobody, mm_ **

**_Who wants to fit in anyway?_ **

As soon as we walked in, after the big introduction, I felt my throat constrict and chest tighten.

There were so many people here, and I had no idea what to do with my hands or how much I could slouch.

Lance turned to me and beamed. “Come on! You can let loose, man!” He made to pull me with him but realized my expression was strained. “Hey, you okay?”

The other Paladins, Hunk, Allura, and Pidge - even Shiro and Curtis - went out to explore the scene immediately. It was just them.

I swallowed. Lance was wearing slacks, a red button down shirt with a black tie. I averted my eyes. “Yeah… I just… you know I’m not a big party guy.”

Lance smirked and gave me two finger guns. “Then stick by me, and I’ll show you the ropes.”

I rolled my eyes at him but felt my face flush a little. “...Fine.”

Lance nodded over to the punch table, and I followed close behind him. I looked around at the banners and streamers, the balloons and the DJ, and people… so  _ many _ people.

A few times on our way over, people stopped us for pictures or to say thank you for saving the universe. It was baffling to me because I felt like I was about to die half the time I was in space. But rather than saying it, I tried to smile as politely as possible. But apparently, it wasn’t enough to put people at ease, and very quickly, people stopped approaching me.

Eventually Lance had had enough of everyone else too and eyed me, looping his arm in mine and excusing us to drinks. People were immediately receptive to him and smiled, waving the two of us off. At the table, I looked around and wondered just how many people here really knew what Lance was like outside of Voltron.

Lance tapped my shoulder and I spun around, nearly knocking the punch out of his hand. But his expression was soft, not its usual teasing tone, and he held out the drink to me. “Cheers, buddy. We made it home.”

I was finally able to give a soft smile back and gingerly took the drink, clinking my glass to Lance’s. “You know what? Cheers.” We both took a long gulp.

After he put his empty glass on the table, he smiled. “Now  _ that’s  _ the spirit!” He said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I inwardly flinched but tried not to show anything. He looked around the room, smiling at a few people as they passed by, and I vaguely wondered why he hadn’t asked some girl to dance yet.

Then he turned his head toward me, and I felt my pulse quicken as he held out his hand. “Shall we dance?”

_ Hell yeah _ .

“Uh… I…” trailing off and averting my eyes again, I scratched the back of my neck. Then I looked back up at him, and his smile was there again, waiting with all the patience in the world. “Okay.” I said, awkwardly.

As soon as I put my hand in his, he closed his own hand around mine gently and gave a little reassuring squeeze as he pulled me toward the dance floor. I looked around, trying to find Shiro and saw Allura, Pidge and Hunk each giving me a thumbs-up. I inwardly groaned.

When we got to where Lance wanted to be, he took one hand and held it up whilst wrapping the other around my waist, pulling us closer. My breath hitched, and he noticed.

“It’s just me,” he said it softly but loud enough to hear over the music. “Just follow my lead.” He winked. 

And God help me, I flushed again. “Right hand of the Black Paladin, right?” I asked, my voice stiff with emotion.

He smiled. “Always.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Lance**

**_We at a party we don't wanna be at_ **

**_Tryna talk, but we can't hear ourselves_ **

**_Read your lips, I'd rather kiss 'em right back_ **

**_With all these people all around_ **

**_I'm crippled with anxiety_ **

**_But I'm told it's where I'm supposed to be_ **

**_You know what? It's kinda crazy 'cause I really don't mind_ **

**_And you make it better like that_ **

**_Don't think we fit in at this party_ **

**_Everyone's got so much to say, oh yeah, yeah_ **

**_When we walked in, I said I'm sorry, mm_ **

**_But now I think that we should stay_ **

As I spun Keith around - with a little more flare than necessary - and looked over my best friend. Was Keith blushing? Maybe it was just a little too hot in here for him; I’m used to Cuban heat after all.

But his black button down with the red and gray striped tie made me wish I hadn’t asked him onto the dance floor. After everything, and every time I’d failed, I doubted Keith really wanted anything more to do with me than friends. I did have to laugh at his choice of black jeans and Converse though.

Twirling him back into me, he spun a little clumsily and wound up with his chest pressed to mine. I chuckled but felt my own face flush in spite of myself. I smirked down at him, “Still not feeling it?”

“I… sorry what?” he said. “Can’t hear you.” He pointed to his ear.

I shook my head and just said, “Nevermind, buddy. I’m enjoying myself!” I said a little louder.

Keith seemed to be nearly sweating and loosened his tie just enough so his collar bone poked out from his shirt.

I swallowed. Then the music slowed down a bit, and I caught my breath. But finally, Keith seemed to be genuinely smiling, and that did things to me.

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

_ God _ , help me.

“I - I - ah, no! I’m fine!” It was apparently my turn to feel the heat. I’d promised myself tonight would be the perfect time. Now that I got him feeling more comfortable though, the pressure was on.

Keith seemed to humm in faux-understanding and had the  _ audacity _ to pull me in closer as the beat smoothed out. “Now this kind of music - it’s easy to dance to.” Then he flushed a little and averted his eyes. “I mean, Shiro taught me some stuff with Curtis.”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s cool,” I said, feeling my arm itch to rub the back of my neck, but said arm was currently draped over one of Keith’s shoulders along with the other whilst his hands were on my waist. 

Then he smirked at me. “You sure everything’s fine?”

I struggled trying not to whine at him. “Yeah, really! It’s just….” I trailed off, biting my lip.

Keith stopped moving and frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No! Not at all!” I said, tossing my hands up before putting them slowly back onto his shoulders. I glanced around and realized I’d drawn some attention in my outburst. “Sorry, I just… I know this isn’t your thing. I was trying to help and not make you so nervous. But I guess… it kind of backfired?” I said, sheepishly.

That elicited a grin. “I make you, Lance McClain, nervous?”

_ Fuck _ .

“Ha...Haha! Hahaha!” I forced out.

Keith just stared at me, waiting.

“Okay, yeah, maybe a little?” I swallowed.

“In that case…” Keith leaned forward and into my personal space. “Let’s dance.”

* * *

**Both**

**_'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah_ **

**_All the bad things disappear_ **

**_Yeah, you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody_ **

**_I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (oh yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **

**_'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near_ **

**_You can take me anywhere_ **

**_And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody_ **

**_I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (no)_ **

Keith’s face was so close to Lance’s that the later of the two had to restrain himself from biting his bottom lip. The urge to do so - both out of nerves and the temptation of the proximity to his best friend - was  _ overwhelming _ .

To Lance’s surprise, Keith took the reins this time and pulled Lance closer, pressing him at the small of his back. Keith’s eyes actually softened when Lance nervously smiled up at him, but when Keith smiled back - and Lance eyed that sharp-edged, Galra tooth - he had to suck in a breath to keep himself from passing out.

“Am I doing this right?” Keith asked, amused.

Lance swallowed. “Yeah… yeah, you’re doing great,” he confirmed, giving him a soft smile. He had to remind himself that this was Keith, after all; it’s his best friend, his partner, his… his…. He sighed. “Keith,” he said, firmly.

That got his attention. Keith’s eyes snapped out of their dream-like state he’d just been in. “Something wrong?”

“No… no.” His eyes softened. “Not at all, actually.” Was it how close they were or the warmth and concern in Keith’s voice suddenly making him hot? “I… wanted to talk to you. And I think this might be the time.”

Keith’s heart crept up into his throat, coloring his face red. He opened his mouth but at first, no words came out. “O-oh. Okay….”

“Hey, it’s nothing bad!” Lance insisted, directing his gaze up and into Keith’s averted eyes. “Promise.”

Keith redirected back in Lance’s direction. When he met Lance’s eyes, he let out a breath. “Sorry… I just… nevermind. What is it?”

Lance gave him a reassuring smile before taking in a breath and going before his nerve ran out. “I’ve been thinking. We’ve been through so much together, you and I. I’m you’re right hand of Voltron, your advice when you need it, like you are for me. And… you’re my best friend, you know, besides Hunk of course,” he added with a smirk, letting him know he was only messing around. “But I think… I want something… else?” He paused, watching for Keith’s reaction.

Keith almost stopped dancing. “I like where we are. You know, not being stupid rivals or whatever you started.” His eyebrows pinched together. “Where are you going with this?”

“I’ll have you know,” he retorted, jabbing a finger into Keith’s. Best as his face reddened further, “you started it when you decided to get the best piloting score in school. But that’s not the point.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He put his hands together, looked down at them and pointed into Keith’s chest. “I like you.”

“Lance….” was Keith’s only reply, his eyes wide.

“I mean, we’ve always been there for each other. You got my back, I’ve got yours. When you asked me to join the Blades after Voltron, you knew I was satisfied just going back to a normal life on Earth. You were the only that knew me enough. You once told me, you like me for who I am and that I know what I have to offer. So… I want to offer it…  _ me…  _ me, to you.” When he’d finished, Lance was visibly sweating and wouldn’t meet Keith’s eyes.

Keith - on the other hand - was very bad at words. So, he did what he always did when something got in the way of words: he got physical.

Keith reached up and held Lance’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks. Lance looked up, his eyes blasting wide just before Keith pulled him close. Just before their lips could meet, Lance felt Keith’s breath on him as he asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah….” was Lance’s whispered reply as though afraid he could break them out of this moment at any second.

Keith gently pulled Lance’s face down, pressing their lips together. Keith was almost pained that he had no idea what he was doing, so he shifted and gently pulled at Lance’s lips with his own.

As sudden as the moment had started, it ended when the two broke apart, breathless.

Keith glanced around - suddenly remembering where they were - and spotted the rest of the Paladins plus Shiro and Adam clapping or cheering from the sidelines. Keith’s lips formed a thin line as he buried his face into Lance’s chest.

Lance chuckled a little nervously as he felt Keith’s head against him, clearly heating up. He put a hand on his head. “Keith, it’s alright.”

The Black Paladin looked up at him sheepishly. “I… didn’t know what I was doing.”

The Red Paladin laughed. “You sure seemed like you did,” he said, raised an eyebrow at Keith and smirked, “I’d like to test that again, I mean, if you would.”

Keith swallowed. “Bold now are we?”

“You’re the one that asked me first.”

“You told me first.”

“Told you what?”

“You  _ like  _ me.”

Lance shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. “I did, didn’t I?”

“I like you too.” Keith said bluntly. “I really like you. I have for a long time.” It was easy now, saying it, knowing Lance felt the same between his words and the kiss. “I love you, Lance.” His face softened, at long last, admitting everything. “I want you by my side. Always.”

Lance’s throat was dry, but he was smiling. “Even at a party like this?” he said, side-eyeing the room.

Keith smirked. “Especially like this, Lover Boy Lance.” he said in a mocking tone.

Lance smiled, put a hand at the small of Keith’s back and pressed them together again. He grinned wide when a yelp of surprise escaped the other Paladin. “Then let’s dance, Samurai.”

* * *

  
  


Thanks for reading! Find my socials [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953571/chapters/linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
